An individual may have certain preferences for using electronic devices, and may want to configure the electronic devices according to their preferences. However, configuring one or more electronic devices manually for different individuals or for different circumstances to use the one or more electronic devices may be troublesome. As environment changes, the one or more electronic devices may need to be reconfigured.